Pardon, Jimmy
by Ella Sander Castle-Fey
Summary: SPOILERS 01x11!    Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandés quel était le contenu de la lettre laissée à Jimmy par Angela avant de "quitter" Atlantic City? En voici mon interprétation. Enjoy!


**SPOILERS 01x11 ! **

_**Voici donc ma première fiction (enfin, disons la première que j'ose offrir à vos regards critiques). Angela songe à partir pour Paris avec Marie, Jimmy ne la rendant plus heureuse depuis un moment déjà. Elle lui laisse une lettre d'adieu, dont on ne nous dévoile aucun détail (ma curiosité a été piquée, ici, au plus haut point !). Marie l'abandonne finalement à son sort et Angela rentre chez elle... mais Jimmy a trouvé la lettre. **_

_**Voilà donc mon interprétation du contenu de ce courrier. Vos avis sont les bienvenus, je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer. Bonne lecture !**_

_«_ Jimmy,

Je sens par avance que cette lettre sera plus longue que je ne le souhaite. Mais est-il possible de quitter en une ligne le père de son enfant, celui dont on a attendu le retour de la guerre ? Certes non. Mais ne pesons pas nos mots, je manque de temps, tu seras bientôt là. Je ne suis plus si sûre d'avoir désiré que tu reviennes. Parti trop longtemps, alors que rien ne t'y obligeait, puisque tu avais tout : une famille, une place à Princeton, une mère qui te chérissait, au-delà de ses défauts. Ce point virgule dans notre vie à deux s'est éternisé, trop en tout cas pour demeurer sans séquelles. Ton retour dans nos vies s'est avéré brutal, quand tu le pensais naturel… Pieuse envie ou revendication désespérée ? Je ne le saurai jamais. Peut-être une certaine forme de soulagement a-t-elle pris le dessus malgré tout, pour un temps. Cependant, tu n'étais plus le même. Rien de plus évident, me diras-tu, après ce que tu avais traversé… Oui, mais tu me faisais peur, tu me fais toujours peur. Tes hurlements la nuit, ton tempérament changeant, cette violence enfouie qui finit toujours par reprendre le dessus m'achèveront bientôt, je pars afin de sauvegarder ce qu'il me reste de candeur, de confiance en la vie. Tu as beau être présent, tu n'es jamais là, comme si ton cœur avait cessé de battre de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Tommy doit-il être le témoin de ta décadence, de ta perte évidente ? Il me semble que non. Tu t'es perdu. Tu m'as perdue. Notre passion si brûlante autrefois s'est noyée dans les eaux troubles d'Atlantic City, fin de l'histoire. Je suis Marie, elle m'emporte loin de toi, loin de ce fardeau que tu portes et qui me fait vieillir prématurément. J'ai tant besoin d'être en vie, Jimmy. Mais cela, tu ne l'as pas compris. Elle, si.

Ne nous cherche pas, je t'en prie. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous un jour, quand tu te seras retrouvé ? Sincèrement, je doute que tu en sois capable… Cela m'attriste, car tu mérites sûrement la paix, que ce soit dans cette vie ou l'autre. Sois heureux, si tu le peux.

Pardon, Jimmy.

Angela _»_

Jimmy Darmody froissa le papier dans son poing. Ses articulations, blanchies sous l'effort, avaient des allures de vieilles plaies mal guéries. En claudiquant, il rejoignit la salle à manger et se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise, geste qui lui tira un gémissement de souffrance. Son visage fermé ne présageait rien de bon. Comment avait-elle osé ? Ses mains tremblaient comme s'il était plongé dans un baquet empli de glaçons. Etait-ce un relent de colère, de haine, son passé ou ses peurs qui refaisaient surface ? Il laissa tomber la feuille fripée sur le sol et respira avec peine. Puis, déterminé, il se redressa et fixa la porte. Si elle en franchissait le seuil à nouveau, il se jura qu'il la tuerait.

Il était vingt-trois heures lorsqu'elle glissa la clef dans la serrure. La lumière toujours éteinte, Tommy se précipita à l'intérieur, tout heureux d'avoir pu veiller si tard. Angela le suivit le souffle court, jetant un seul et unique regard sur le lit double, dont l'enveloppe avait disparu. Sa mâchoire claqua, comme une sentence qu'elle se proclamait à elle-même. Elle pivota et se dirigea vers le salon, d'un pas résolu. Elle frissonna en croisant son regard. Les larmes envahirent ses yeux.


End file.
